


Go To Sleep Alex

by ajexists



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alexander Hamilton is a Mess, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Chatting & Messaging, Don't Do An Alex, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay John Laurens, How Do I Tag, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned George Washington, My First Hamilton Fic, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Stressed Alexander Hamilton, Teacher George Washington, Texting, Tired Alexander Hamilton, Tired John Laurens, Tired of Alex's Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajexists/pseuds/ajexists
Summary: Alex hasn't gotten sleep because... well it's Alex. He attempts to text John... emphasis on attempts
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Go To Sleep Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I got like 30 minutes of sleep one day and was PRETTY much texting exactly like this... so Lams fic HERE WE GO
> 
> Also you can see John and Alex's relationship as either romantic or platonic, either works

Non-stop: geyyyyyyy

Non-stop: jphn lasyrrh

Non-stop: kojm im ao norrd helppnee

tUrTlEs: alex????

Non-stop: yaeshh thayss m y nanee

tUrTlEs: oh my god you ok?

Non-stop: dasndtyy

tUrTlEs: …

tUrTlEs: dandy??

Non-stop: teah rhars

tUrTlEs: you ok?

Non-stop: mmhmn ueha jusr sdoim WAsnnigntn paoer anss jonrstlu im so boerde

tUrTlEs: …

tUrTlEs: have you slept? like at all?

Non-stop: ..,,.,...,.

Non-stop: soedsnt mmnatter

tUrTlEs: uhhhhh?? I think it does???

tUrTlEs: do you even see your typing??

Non-stop: ….,,..,,....,,

tUrTlEs: how much sleep did you get alex? or do I not wanna know?

*1 minute passes*

tUrTlEs: I assume by your silence I don’t wanna know?

Non-stop: naybw

tUrTlEs: *sighs*

Non-stop: in sorey…

tUrTlEs: alex it’s ok I just don’t want you working yourself to death

tUrTlEs: can you pleeeaaassseee tell me how many hours you got?

Non-stop: 3 hoirs… 

tUrTlEs: ok…

Non-stop: in thw last 4datd…

tUrTlEs: alex… that’s not good

Non-stop: innow nut asihtrn pqpwr fron ehat i herrd is eraly hard ans i akresdy got a 85 om the lasst assinmeent and tgats sioper bad so ihace to egt tghsi pne pertfext oor ekde i wpmt get a 100 im his claasa

tUrTlEs: …

tUrTlEs: let me try to decipher this

tUrTlEs: your working on Washington’s paper

tUrTlEs: and heard it was… something hard? I’m guessing really hard?

tUrTlEs: the last assignment of his you got an 85 and THINK it was super bad when you KNOW it is not because most people FAIL his class

tUrTlEs: so because of that faulty logic that you believe you have stayed up for 4 days only getting 3 hours of sleep just so you can get a 100 in his class when I am PRETTY SURE he told you the highest anyone has gotten is a 76 and you stand at a 94 so you’re working yourself to death meet an impossibly high standard for an assignment that is due in… well today is thursday so 4 days?

Non-stop: …

tUrTlEs: is that a yes?

Non-stop: im aorey...

tUrTlEs: there’s no need to be sorry, just try and sleep ok?

Non-stop: jojm in ao rires...

tUrTlEs: I know

Non-stop: in sp stessrd 

tUrTlEs: I know I know it’ll be ok

Non-stop: im dorru...

tUrTlEs: do you want me to come over?

*1 minute passes*

Non-stop: pllesee...

*************************

John arrived at Alex's dorm to see him on the couch with papers, books, and his computer surrounding him. Alex looked up with the darkest bags under his eyes, a very disheveled looking hair job, and it also looked like he was crying based off of the tear tracks down his face. John put away all of Alex’s notes and saved his assignment on the laptop. He then helped Alex up from the couch and led him to his bedroom. John laid him down when Alex whispered.

“Stay...?”

John smiled and nodded. He got into bed with him and Alex instinctively wrapped himself around him. 

“Goodnight Alex.”

“G’night John...”

And with that Alex finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it! It's definitely different than what I normally do. Also this is my first fic in the Hamilton fandom, I have so far only done Sanders Sides. But I am OBSESSED with the musical and I needed to write a fic at some point, and this seemed perfect. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Love you all!!


End file.
